Kitsune To Ai
by SunatsuLuv
Summary: Kagome feels a deep betrayal by Inuyasha's choice in Kikyo. Running from the camp she finds herself bound to a fox youkai that seeks to show her that love is not a road of dead ends and heartbreak. The world can create hope as well as destroy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are not mine there were created first by the marvelous brain of Rumiko Takahashi. **

Kagome, betrayed by Inuyasha ran into the woods away from the campsite trying to head home. It seemed as if today her world had fallen apart. Letting the rain pelf like stinging blades upon her skin, she struggled not to remember.

**Flashback:**

As Kagome walked through the underbrush to relieve her stress, she heard the muffled sound of Inuyasha's voice. Finding it curious that he was out here, she walked towards the voice. Crouching down behind a bush, she peeked through the leaves and felt her heart skip a beat in horror.

Inuyasha stood in the small copse of trees hugging the dead priestess Kikyo to himself rather closely. Kagome felt hot tears well up in her eyes as she felt the pain of his betrayal. His next words drove the pain of it more deeply inside of her than his actions.

Inuyasha caressed Kikyo's face as he smiled warmly at her.

**_"Kikyo. I love you more than anything."_** Raising her head, Kikyo smiled a wicked smile.

**_"More even, than my incarnation?"_**

Inuyasha paused only for a moment before leaning down and capturing her cold dead lips in a kiss before whispering against her mouth.

**_"More than that stupid girl. She lacks your power and beauty; she is merely a shard detector to me…_**

**End Flashback:**

Shaking her head she cried out in the dark.

**_"How could I have been so stupid? Of course it was Kikyo he loved, who could have thought that a stupid shard detector like me could ever gain his love!"_**

Feeling a new wave of tears flow through her, she ran blindly through the brush getting her clothing caught on branches as the bushed and trees cut her tender skin.

After what seemed like hours of running, Kagome collapsed to the ground tired and short of breath. Her legs were ridden with small cuts, and a large gash parted the skin of her thigh from where she had tripped over a root in her frenzy. Her eyes still glistened with tears to come as the ones she was already shedding streamed down her face and hit the ground with soft pattering noises.

Feeling the cold round shape of the shikon-no-tama in her hand, she clutched it tightly to herself as she crawled under the roots of a rather large tree. She hoped the demons would not easily sense her presence as she rested for a short while.

While Kagome rested fitfully beneath the tree, the time slowly passed as the sky darkened more deeply and the clouds split with a harsh delude of rain that seemed to choke the earth.

This is an attempt at what is goig to be a probly...5+ chapter story. so wit most of my stuff you have to stay in for the long haul...ad hopefully i'll keep you liking it that long. heh heh.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitsune To Ai CHapter two

Re-cap:

_After what seemed like hours of running, Kagome collapsed to the ground tired and short of breath. Her legs were ridden with small cuts, and a large gash parted the skin of her thigh from where she had tripped over a root in her frenzy. Her eyes still glistened with tears to come as the ones she was already shedding streamed down her face and hit the ground with soft pattering noises._

_Feeling the cold round shape of the shikon-no-tama in her hand, she clutched it tightly to herself as she crawled under the roots of a rather large tree. She hoped the demons would not easily sense her presence as she rested for a short while._

_While Kagome rested fitfully beneath the tree, the time slowly passed as the sky darkened more deeply and the clouds split with a harsh delude of rain that seemed to choke the earth._

Chapter 2

Near to kagome's presence, an unlucky kitsune caught in the downpour was desperatly seeking shelter from the water and cold. His fur and hair lay in a matted mess that pressed against his skin causing him great discomfort as he searched. It only seemed to get caught on everything that he passed. After wandering for a short while, he found a large hollow underneath a tree's roots that showed a promise for dryness if not for warmth. Hurridly he scrambled into the dry space and slumped to the ground to catch his breath and wring the excess water from his hair and fur.

Looking around him, he found that the hollow looked rather cozy and comfortable if you ignored the ocassional draft as the wind swept by. Focusing on the thought of sleep, he prepared to lie down and rest but a rather interesting odor wafted across his senses. Feeling his ears perk up in a curious manner, he looked around his hiding spot and located the source of the smell. on the other side of the hollow, a girl covered in bood and mud tries to huddle into a little ball by the roots to try and retain warmth.

Now because the kitsune was a rather kind person, he tore off a piece of his wet tunic and started to rid the girl of most of the dry blood and mud. As he gently cleaned her skin, he saw wounds appear from beneath the dirt and grimaced slightly as he tried the assess the damage she had taken to her body. It seemed that she had been in the hollow longer than he had thought, for most of her lifes blood had drained from her body by the means of a large wound she had sustained. Taking off what remained of his rather long tunic, he removed her shredded apparell and put the infinitely more comfortable garment on her. The girl still shivering unconsciencly, curled herself towards him trying to snuggle into his lap and cling to his body to warm herself. her small body wracked with shivering spasms made the kitsune frown softly for a moment.

Smiling, the kitsune curled his now drying tail around her for extra warmth as he made an internal decision on the girl's part. Looking down at her sweet face and caressing her cheek, he decided that he would transfuse his blood into her to save her life. of course, the result of this transaction would mean that he would have to follow her wherever she went until she understood the extent and meaning of this life-blood gift. But, something told him that he would feel anything but distaste by traveling with her.

Lifting her slight form to lean aganst the hollows wall, he settled her carefully onto his lap in a sleeping pose before lifting her pale wrist before his face and neating slicing a cut with his fangs. Her blood welled up in a coppery rush in his mouth before he quickly made a similar slash on his wrist and pressed the two wounds together. The two wounds would allow his blood to circulate his demon life-blood into her body so that she could heal...Kissing the girl's forehead he smiled gently as his eyes drifted shut in much needed slumber, his chin resting on the girl's head as his free arm circled her waist. This night would determine if the blood he freely offered to this human woman, would change her or leave her in the hands of the gods...

** Sunatsuluv:** well I hope that everyone has enjoyed this so far. but don't worry, there's still a bit to go. i'll try and get a chapter up everytime i'm able. somedays i might add two...well...enjoy. --


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any or rumiko takahashi's characters or Inuyasha….but my characters are mine. 

Kitsune to Ai Chapter 3

_Lifting her slight form to lean against the hollows wall, he settled her carefully onto his lap in a sleeping pose before lifting her pale wrist before his face and neatly slicing a cut with his fangs. Her blood welled up in a coppery rush in his mouth before he quickly made a similar slash on his wrist and pressed the two wounds together. The two wounds would allow his blood to circulate his demon life-blood into her body so that she could heal...Kissing the girl's forehead he smiled gently as his eyes drifted shut in much needed slumber, his chin resting on the girl's head as his free arm circled her waist. This night would determine if the blood he freely offered to this human woman, would change her or leave her in the hands of the gods..._

Curent:

Kagome watched as inuyasha and kikyo embraced each other, their bodies soaked with the blood of her beloved companions. Feeling her eyes widen in horror she stepped back and felt her foot fall into open air. Slowly slipping backwards she felt her body slowly being swallowed by darkness. Screaming, she sat up fast and felt her heart beat a very fast and erratic rhythm. Looking around her she noticed that it had merely been a dream.

Moving her body slightly, she winced at the pinched nerves that let her know that she was obviously alive and that she needed to stretch or move. Breathing a sigh, she started to shift to get up but found the sweet silence of the forest interrupted by what sounded like a snore-like purr. Feeling her eyebrow rise in suspicion, kagome looked around the dimly lit hollow and didn't seem to see any obvious places it could have come from. Looking down at her stomache she waited for a few moments to see if it could have been her that had made the noise, but nothing happened.

Shrugging kagome went to stand again when the noise came back louder than before. Starting to get frustrated, kagome used her hands to try nd push to her body to its feet when she froze.

Experimentally squishing with her hands, she heard the noise come out in a little giggle and found her self making an eeep! noise. Turning her head in horror movie like fashion she looked under her to find her hands groping a sleeping body.

Screaming, kagome shot up and scooted over to the other side of the hollow. Her chest moved rapidly as she started to feel oncoming hyperventilation.

"AHHHHH…..w..what was that? Actually more like who?"

Taking a few calming breaths, she stood and started to inch her way back over to the person. Coming close enough to see him she felt herself blush a little. The man who was laying there had no shirt on and his pants were more on the tattered side. Trying to avert her attention, she focused on the man's face.

Golden skin that seemed to have a bronze undertone sculpted a face that could only be described as a work of the gods. He had a smooth complexion with lovely arched eyebrows, eyes that tilted in a seductive manner, a aristocratic nose that didn't seem over-bearing, and lips so sensual it made you blush. Shaking her head, kagome tried to force her rising blush down. As if it wasn't enough to have him be really good looking, the man had hair the color of lilacs that looked so smooth it could have been formed of water.

Mumbling to herself, she turned to go to the other side of the hollow again, but she found herself staring at a pair of ears she hadn't seen before. Grinning, she felt her urge to touch them and find out if they were real. Reaching out a tentative hand, she let her fingers trace their edges and found them to feel like silk. Forgetting that they were attached to an obviously male person, she let her addiction take over as she caressed them and rubbed her face against them.

"wow. They're so soft. I think they are even softer than iuyasha's….and they look like honey. Aww. Kawaii!!!!"

Yurien felt the most wonderful thing in his sleep. It was a touch that made him want to be treated like a common pet, tbe touched and caressed. Thinking it a dream, he let his body purr deeply and try to wrap around the warmth, his tail moving it towards him with a powerful thrust.

Finding the warmth now securely settled against him, he nuzzled his face into it and was rewarded by a scream and a stinging sensation rushing across his cheek.

Jolting out of sleep, yurien clutched his cheek and mumbled a little as the pain began to slowly fade.

"Aitatatata…..i never knew dreams could hurt so badly." Yawning, he stretched a little and was startled when a small eeep was heard. Opening his eyes he looked around and found a girl staring at him in panic and anger.

Feeling recognization hit him, he smiled a little before extending a hand out.

"good morning girl. I hope you slept well enough, I was afraid you were going to catch your death of cold." The girl continued to glare at him as she stormed his way and thrust her hands to her hips.

"you sir, are a pervert! I can't believe you did that!"

Yurien felt confusion settle on his features as he stood and brushed off what remained of his tattered clothing.

"um, miss. Im not sure I know what you are referring to."

Kagome felt her mouth gape open slightly as a blush rose swiftly to her face as did her temper.

"y..y..you groped me in your sleep! You nuzzled m.my…YOU'RE A PERVERT!"

Yurien felt confused a moment before he remembered his dream and felt a small blush make is way across his face. That warmth had been warm alright, and it had belonged to this girls buxom! Feeling shame and embarrassment fill him he bowed profusely as he apologized.

"I'm so sorry. I thought it was something warm in my sleep. Please forgive this kitsune."

Kagome felt her ire start to settle as she scratched her head sheepishly and averted her gaze.

"that's ok, I guess its payback, considering I practically raped your ears while you slept."

Sunatsuluv: alright guys I'm going to leave this at a cliffie. I'm sorry I hadn't been able to update for a long time, hopefully you guys will be pleased with this for a little bit until im able to update. College is keeping me pretty busy. Well. **bows** ja-ne! and thanks for reading my loyal fans.


End file.
